pocket_knightsfandomcom-20200213-history
World Map
World Map that contains all the Dungeons and Mines in the game. All Normal dungeons will use up 5 Action Points on complete, and 1 Action Point on failure. While all Elite dungeons will cost no Action Points, However players can only do Elite dungeons once a day unless a player is VIP1 or higher and pay 20 Diamonds per additional attempt beyond the first one. __TOC__ Dungeons *Castor Port - Contains 3 normal stages and 3 elite stages *The Lakebed - Contains 6 normal stages and 6 elite stages *Magic Forest - Contains 10 normal stages and 10 elite stages *Cloud City - Contains 3 normal stages and 3 elite stages *Wastelands - Contains 16 normal stages and 16 elite stages *Desert - Contains 16 normal stages and 16 elite stages *Snowberg Mtn - Contains 16 normal stages and 16 elite stages *Winter Cave - Contains 16 normal stages and 16 elite stages *Lost City - Contains 16 normal stages and 16 elite stages *Floating Island - Contains 16 normal stages and 16 elite stages *Whirlwreck - Contains 16 normal stages and 16 elite stages *Yggdras - Contains 16 normal stages and 16 elite stages *Ruins - Contains 16 normal stages and 16 elite stages *Dire Keep - Contains 16 normal stages and 16 elite stages *Bone Gate - Contains 16 normal stages and 16 elite stages *Marsh Keep - Contains 16 normal stages and 16 elite stages *Abyss Keep - Contains 16 normal stages and 16 elite stages *Warm Cave - Contains 16 normal stages and 16 elite stages *Balloon Tower - Contains 16 normal stages and 16 elite stages *Temple - Contains 16 normal stages and 16 elite stages *Bonfire Ground - Contains 16 normal stages and 16 elite stages * Morror Bay - Contains 16 normal stages and 16 elite stages * Maze - Contains 16 normal stages and 16 elite stages' * Mystic Port - Contains 16 normal stages and 16 elite stages * Empty Island - Contains 16 normal stages and 16 elite stages * Thunder Valley - Contains 16 normal stages and 16 elite stages * Dearmland - Contains 16 normal stages and 16 elite stages * Dark Lagoon - Contains 16 normal stages and 16 elite stages *BigPoint - Contains 16 normal stages and 16 elite stages Mines With the new update of 2.5 Mines have been revamped. With Mines you have 4*, 5*, and 6* Mines all with their Elite Mines equivalent to the stars. In each mine Normal and Elite you can have 2 heroes in each mine, so you would need 4; 4*, 5* and 6* heroes to mine on your own, however you can use non-6* heroes in Elite 6* if you have a friend occupying a Mine and the other way around, this including 5* and 4* Elite as well. The higher tiered/leveled your hero is the better the yield in the mines. With in the 4* mines you can mine Gold, Lv1 Runes, 1* Demon, Energy and Dungeon Crystals. With 2.5 introduces Hero, Gear and Jewelry Souls. Normal of these types can be mined in 4*. With in the 5* Mines you can mine Demon Coin, Lv2 Runes 2* Demon, Energy and Dungeon Crystals, as well as Advanced Souls. With in the 6* Mines you can mine Awesome Tokens, Lv3 Rune 3* Demon, Energy, and Dungeon Crystals as well as Mastery Souls. Notes: Col.Reb- I've noticed with pending invited for me to accept, I can access those players mines as if i was a friend already. Auto-play It seems that auto-play is quirky and if you can auto-play a dungeon screen, each auto-play will have a 100% success chance, even if that dungeon screen would only be doable with the strongest person on your friend picklist. Auto-plays don't seem to add to the stars of dungeon screens though. Category:Basic Infos Category:Buildings Category:Map